


The Haikus of Hogwarts and Harry Potter

by moderatelyokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelyokay/pseuds/moderatelyokay
Summary: Collection of haikus about the Harry Potter series!





	1. Lightning Scar

Magic backfiring,  
and a lightning bolt later,  
marking them as equals.


	2. Hermione

Muggle-born brown hair,  
whirlwind of steely resolve,  
confident book smarts


	3. Draco

With snobbish bluster  
and "You must be a Weasley,"  
why would they be friends?


	4. Hagrid

He might not be smart,  
he might want a pet dragon,  
but Hagrid's like home.


	5. Dumbledore

There's something much more  
behind those half moon glasses,  
than his students know.


	6. Snape

Black robes, greasy hair,  
swooping in with sharp remarks,  
bitterness at heart.


	7. Deathly Hallows

Violent elder wand,  
bitter resurrection stone,  
cloaked against death.


End file.
